Boy Meets WorldThe New Season
by Rahj Girl
Summary: PG-13 for l8r chaps. It's their second year in college Angela leaves college to go to Europe. Topanga gets a new roommate and Shawn likes her. Read on to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first BMW fic, please be gentle w/your R&R's! Suggestions would be so helpful and I would appreciate it so much. This all happens while Cory & Topanga are still engaged, they haven't married yet and I changed some things around. Ok enough talk.enjoy :-D ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After a harsh cycle of breakups and makeups with Shawn, Angela decided she needed to go 'find herself' by exploring Europe for the next year and take some time off from college. Shawn was sitting on a couch in the Pembrooke lounge drinking coffee, trying to forget about Angela. The doors pushed open and in came Cory & Topanga holding hands, cheerful as usual. They say on either side of Shawn.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Cory said grinning.  
  
"Hey guys." Shawn said.  
  
"I've found somebody to be my new roommate!" Topanga said.  
  
"Congratulations." Shawn said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Come on Shawn, you have to forget about Angela and move on, she has!" Cory said.  
  
"I know, I'm trying, it just feels so empty without someone like her in my life." Shawn said, opening up.  
  
"Oh, there she is!" Topanga said turning her head towards a girl walking in.  
  
"Who?" Shawn & Cory said.  
  
"My new roommate!"  
  
"Hi Topanga!" the girl said coming over. She had long red hair, blue eyes and she was about 5"3.  
  
"Angelica, you already know Cory, this is Shawn. Shawn, this is my new roommate Angelica." Topanga introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Shawn." She said offerring her hand. Shawn shook it.  
  
"Angelica---it's a nice name." He said smiling for the first time in days.  
  
"Thanks. Topanga I'm going to go finish unpacking my stuff, thanks again for letting me room with you!"  
  
"No problem! Oh by the way, Angelica and I were going to celebrate our first night as roommates at the Mexican place, you guys should come!" Topanga said to Cory and Shawn.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Cory said nodding his head.  
  
"I guess, I need to get out more often anyway." Shawn said.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Cory said.  
  
*****  
  
Eric walked into the apartment and ducked when he saw a spoon flying towards him. Rachel was throwing utensils at Jack, who was shielding himself with a pillow.  
  
"HEY, HEY, HEY! What is going ON?" Eric said standing inbetween them making stop signals with his hands. Rachel burst out into tears and ran to her room. Eric looked at Jack. Jack sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. "Well??"  
  
"I don't know man, one minute we're kissing and the next she scars me with a fork!" Jack said showing a few scrapes on his arm to Eric.  
  
"Woman." Eric said laying back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah." Jack agreed. The door swung open and in came Mr. Feeny. He sat on the couch inbetween Eric & Jack. "Mr. Feeny I need to ask you something about wom-"  
  
"What is it with woman these days???" Mr. Feeny said throwing his hands up.  
  
"Problems with the Mrs.?" Eric said. Feeny nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, we came back from a lovely day in the park when she said she bought a new dress she wanted to show me. So she put it on and asked what I thought of it." Feeny began.  
  
"And you said you loved it, continue." Eric said rubbing his chin with his hand.  
  
"No, I said I thought the dress was hideous and she went on a rage!"  
  
"FEENY! Why did you say that??"  
  
"She wanted to know!"  
  
"No, she wanted to know what she wanted to hear, she already expects you to say you like it!"  
  
"Well, if she knows what she's going to hear than why did she ask?" Feeny said confused. Eric put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Feeny, Feeny, Feeny, you have so much to learn." Eric said.  
  
*****  
  
Angelica & Topanga were in their dorm getting ready for the evening with the guys.  
  
"So, what did you think of Shawn?" Topanga asked putting an earring on.  
  
"I guess he's cute. Do I look ok?" Topanga turned around and nodded.  
  
"What about me?" Angelica nodded aswell. There was a knock on the door and then the door opened and the guys walked in.  
  
"You're supposed wait for someone to say you can come in before actually coming in!" Topanga said kissing Cory.  
  
"Ready to go?" Shawn asked. The girls nodded and they all walked out of the dorm. By the time they got to the restaurant they were all laughing. After they ordered, the band started playing salsa on the dance floor.  
  
"Let's go Cor!" Topanga said pulling him out to dance. Angelica and Shawn shared an awkward silence exchanging smiles.  
  
"It's a really nice place." She said hoping to make conversation.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he said standing up.  
  
"Actually, yeah!" she said taking his hand.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- A/N: Ok, well that was chapter! Here's what you can look forward to in chapter two: What happens between Jack & Rachel, Eric and Feeny do some male bonding which could change their lives forever (NO THEY WILL NOT TURN GAY!), and a romance sparks between Shawn & Angelica. Also REMEMBER: I changed some things around, Topanga and Cory are still engaged and the whole Angela situation here I used as an excuse to write her out of the story ( PLEASE R&R!!! Thx! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey again! I really don't have nething to say before the story other than only some of the things I promised you'd see on the AN of chapter 1 I actually wrote are here so here it goes: _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A couple weeks later, Shawn and Cory were hanging out in their dorm. Cory was reading something out of Shawn's poem notebook.  
  
"When I have a bad day and then it suddenly turns bright, I know it's because you walked in the room. Just when it seems like the day is never going to end, I see you, and then I wish it never would, so I could let my eyes be blinded from the eternal shining of your beauty, inside and out." Cory recited. "Wow Shawn, that's really touching. Is this how you feel?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do." Shawn said taking the book back from Cory.  
  
"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Cory asked.  
  
"I want to, but I don't know how. And what if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Shawny, I KNOW she feels the same way, she's so into you she stopped dating other people!" Cory blurted. He quickly clapped his hand over his mouth and started beating himself on the hand.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You didn't hear it from me! If Topanga found out I said something, she'd kill me!"  
  
"Relax Cor, I won't say anything. But, if she feels the same way I would have to make a commitment, wouldn't I? And Cor you know how I am at those things. I don't want to hurt her, she's too precious."  
  
"Well than you can't tell her how you feel, and you'll be miserable. Don't do this to yourself. I don't want to butt in, but I advise you to give commitment another shot." Cory said and closed the door behind him as he left the dorm and left Shawn thinking.  
  
*****  
  
Rachel and Jack sat on opposite ends of the living room in their apartment doing separate things. Every so often they would look up at each other at the same time and Rachel would glare at him. He would just sit there wondering what he did. After about an hour of this, Jack stood up.  
  
"Rachel, please tell me what I did to make you so mad!" She glared at him again, shut her book making a VERY loud bang and trudged up the stairs and into her room. Jack threw his hands in the air and followed her up the stairs. Her door was locked so he knocked. "Rach, please?" No answer. Eric walked into the apartment and called Rachel's name.  
  
"Hey man." Eric said sitting outside her door.  
  
"Hey! I just came to see if the shirt I got for Rachel was the right size." Eric said knocking on her door. "Rachel, it's Eric!"  
  
"Why'd you get her a shirt?" Eric asked.  
  
"For her birthday a few weeks ago, duh!" Eric said pounding on her door.  
  
"DUDE! Why didn't you tell me! That's why she's so mad!"  
  
"Why Jack Hunter. You should be ashamed. You didn't even remember your own girlfriend's birthday. The very day that comes only once a year. The day that celebrates her very being! RACHEL!!!!" Eric shouted. He turned the knob and the door opened. Eric looked around the whole room; Rachel was nowhere to be found.  
  
*****  
  
Shawn and Angelica were getting back from a date that night. They sat on the couch in the lounge and kissed quite a few times.  
  
"Angelica," Shawn said taking her hands in his. "I need to read you something."  
  
"Ok." She said. He read the poem, pausing to look at her inbetween verses.  
  
"Shawn that's one of the most beautiful poems I have ever heard. Did you write this?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I wrote it last week. That's how I feel about you."  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ A/N: What a cliffhanger, eh? PLEASE NOTE: The poem in this story is MINE! If you want to use it, please e-mail me asking for permission! Srgtpreppy87@netscape.net Thanks! The more reviews I get, the faster I post ch3! 


End file.
